mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
Merari
The youngest of the Killoren. Merari's loyalty belongs to Eyrien inasmuch as he can be tied to a nation. Appearance With pointed ears and a pretty face, Merari usually passes as some kind of fey to most people if not the exact type. The only interrupting element being his horns. His smooth, flawless skin never lightens or darkens, and stays a steady paler brown and his hair is an odd shade of brown mixed with red. With hair that hits near the bottom of his shoulder blades, Merari keeps it in a messy, loose braid at most times. When his hair is better combed or tied properly, you know he's either expecting to pow wow with people in a more official capacity or been shamed into briefly taking more care. Despite his carelessness with his hair, Merari takes time to coordinate his clothes and takes pride in his eclectic taste in style. However, he does have some fondness for odd combinations. Personality Slightly disengaged from people (arising from difficulty relating to others), with an indifference for responsibilities, Merari can give the impression of being more easygoing than he truly is if things are going well or he's stayed emotionally uninvolved. In truth, he's extremely petty, has a tendency to make snidely unhelpful remarks aimed for his self-satisfaction, and is a sore loser. Merari at least has the self control to not throw tantrums during immediate situations that require attention but he'll hold a grudge, and pick fights that lean toward the passive aggressive.His bloodlust alone has gotten him into trouble before. His focus on demonspawn often leads him to incite any group he's currently in to tackle fights that have very poor odds for them. Despite his (sometimes 'affectionately' mocking) pride in Eyrien, Merari holds a casual attitude to any mission or task he's given if he's not interested or motivated. Likely driving anyone who has a stake in it up the wall. Merari has a hard time making friends and usually allies, but he rarely cares about closer ties even if he's grown to make some attempt at connecting and relying on others. His first priority is his eidolon after all. The killoren and the eidolon are fast friends and so deeply tied, Merari has treated times Vespasien was dispersed back into the planes as if it was something close to true death and becomes obsessed with destroying whomever harmed Vespasien. He has managed to keep a friend, the dryad Suravya, if only by her iron will and can count on his handler, Mr. Orvaigne, as an ally. Still, he prefers people didn't treat him as something to be used and loathes those who would do so. And while Merari might be self-absorbed, even he is wounded when people regard him with suspicion. Background Born from the assault from the first hellspawn portal on Eyrien, he doesn't have much ties to what life before might have been like before the waves of hellspawn. The start of any killoren's life rarely is without strife but with the appearance of hellspawn, Merari might have had a harsher introduction than a few others and it wasn't conducive to a well rounded growth. With only his eidolon as a constant companion at the start, he grew insular and apathetic to others. If not for stubborn Suravya who took an interest on a whim, and pushed him into remembering he was fighting for something, even if a nebulous ideal of Eyrien, he might have grown worse over time. As it is, the present Merari at least tries to consider the well being of others. Gallery Category:Player Characters Category:Flock Category:Cycle Three